


Intangible String of Fate

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama, Fluff, Love Story, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Summary: Different types of people who found a connection with one another. Different stories will be put into one big picture. Heartaches and bad history, will they overcome? Will they ever be able to forgive and love again?





	1. INTRODUCTION OF CHARACTERS

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is going to be a huge story. Some members might change surnames because of the family tree within the story but they are still them if you know what I mean. :) I hope you will find interest, thank you ^^

**CHAPTER 1:** **INTRODUCTION** **OF CHARACTERS**

 

PART I

 

 

  
_** Riiiiiiiingggggg ~ Riiiiiiiinggggg ~ Riiiiiiiinggggg ~ **_

 

The sound of the alarm clock woke the sleeping Jaehyun up. He hurriedly arose and turned the alarm clock off. He looked at it and it's 6:00 AM. He stood up straight and changed to his training clothes-- being the basketball team captain of Woollim Highschool, he needs to maintain his good physique.

Jaehyun is one of the attention-grabbing students at the school. His grades are good, his look is ultimate having a small face, pair of big round eyes, pointed nose and his very noticeable plump lips, his black wavy hair that bounces every time he walks, he is tall and that is a plus. He has this sexy yet cute look, though he never noticed. He could be perfect, really, only that he has this attitude that no one dares to be close to him. "APATHETIC BRAT", haters call him, "COLD CITY GUY", girls call him, and mostly "PAPER GUY", a person as lifeless as a paper. No one can ever imagine surviving high school without friends, but Jaehyun is an exception. He treats everyone as mere acquaintances excepting his family members. He can only be seen smiling when he is with his brother, and lively during basketball games and practices.

Jaehyun opened the front gate and started jogging. Usually, he jogged his way down to the intersection, few rounds of the villa where he lives and straight to the nearby river park. Once he reached the park, he would sit down on this old bench near the river bank. Taking and breathing all the fresh air, his peace was disturbed by a loud yell.

"No, I don't want that! Heck no! Break up?! After all, we've gone through together, why now?!" the guy's voice is breaking as he was holding his tears. He's wearing a black hoodie and is facing left so Jaehyun couldn't see his face. But then again he couldn't care less.

So he got up and returned to jog way back home; half annoyed because his tranquility was cut short.

 

  
"Good morning~ Bomin, my son Good Morning! Breakfast's ready!" Daeyeol said in a very loud voice while waking up his adorable youngest.

 

He is a father of two adopted children, Bomin and Jaehyun. He came from a well-off family plus he earns big being an Engineering professor in the prestigious Woollim University. He is a good-looking man with a good heart. He was 26 when he started taking care of the five-year-old Jaehyun and a four-year-old Bomin. He was about to get married to the love of his life but sh*t happened. Instead, he showered his love to the two orphans he met during their family's giveback event to one of their supported kids' shelter. He was currently moving on from the heartbreak and the kids helped him heal faster. His kids mended his broken heart.

Bomin, the aforementioned, is the youngest though he's the same age with Jaehyun but younger in months. His personality is entirely opposite to his older brother. He shines like a sun when he smiles, he isn't as smart as Jaehyun but he works hard and made his way on the school's academic ranking. He isn't really sporty but he loves dancing. He is a little bit shy, but he socializes well. Physical appearance? He is taller than Jaehyun and sometimes can be mistaken as a college student. Let's just say, Lee Family consists of good-looking men that make you want to live around their neighborhood.

 

  
"Dad. Good Morning" rubbing his eyes cutely that made Daeyeol smile and patted his head.

"Get up so we can have breakfast, Jaehyun's at the dining already"

 

The smell of the toast and coffee drove Bomin's sleepiness away. Once settled, he started munching his toast.

 

"I will pick you guys up at school today. It's Friday so I get off from work early and no club activities for the both of you," declared Daeyeol.

"Donghyun, my best friend, I need to record his dance after school, Dad," Bomin said, remembering his promise to his best friend that he's gonna help him out.

"Can't you do that by tomorrow? We made a pact to go out every Friday, and you know that..." a little disappointed to his youngest for forgetting what day is today but he remained soft as ever. "Can't you just postpone it? For me?"

Bomin looked at his Dad, then looked at Jaehyun who is also looking back at him before he nodded, "I'll tell him"

 

********************************************************************************************************************

 

Part II

 

 

 

It's 7:20 AM when Donghyun arrived at school. He's humming the song that he's been dancing to these days. He is Jaehyun's classmate but is Bomin's best friend for four years already. And not to mention, he isn't awkward around Jaehyun. Though Jaehyun cares less about him, he isn't the type to shoo people away, the reason why Donghyun's all cool with him.

He's been practicing a dance for his upcoming audition. Prior to graduating from high school, they need to prepare for their aimed colleges and he wants to go to a Dancing Institution to focus on his craft. His dad is a complete antagonist to this dream that's why he's keeping it as a secret. His dad was a good dancer as far as he can remember but the reason why he's completely opposed to Donghyun's dream? No idea.

His dad runs a resto bar, famous for business persons. He is a good singer, a really good one that sometimes he sings at his own bar when the resident band's absent. He is also very good-looking but never dated anyone in Donghyun's knowledge. Donghyun's mom died after giving birth to him so he's well-raised by his father alone and this single dad's name is Choi Sungyoon.

Donghyun has one more family member, an older brother who studies well in an international university. He is an older brother by month. They are born on the same year however, his brother went to school earlier with his gut and wit. He is not a brother related by blood. He was adopted by Donghyun's grandparents but was registered as Sungyoon's son due to complications. He was raised by the grandparents as well until he was 10 when Sungyoon took him and decided to raise him. Though his brother was an adopted child, they never had an issue about it and they get along very well.

_*ting*_

Donghyun opened the message on his phone.

**From Dad:**

**Straight to resto bar after school. Your brother's coming home :)**

Donghyun felt really excited about seeing his brother after 6 months. When he moved out, Donghyun's completely stuck with his ever concerned dad. The thought of having his brother around made his day brighter.

**To Dad:**

**Got it!**

  
"Donghyun!"

"Yeah?" he turned around to see the person who just called him.

 

It was Joochan, a student from the other class; Bomin's classmate. They are not close as far as he can remember. They never hang out, only exchanged a few talks about stuff. Joochan is a good kid, quiet most of the time and famous for his angelic voice that can only be heard in the music room every after school hours. He is a son of a PE teacher; a famous PE teacher with his looks that could take your breath away. He goes by the name Jaeseok, and famous for his nickname "Teacher HanSeok" which means Handsome Jaeseok. It is bothersome for Joochan so only very few people knew that he is the son of the handsome teacher and that very few includes Bomin and Donghyun. They just knew it but couldn't recall when and how.

 

  
"Uhmm..." he slowly walked up to Donghyun's direction. The latter was waiting for him, a little bit expectant as to what his business with him but then Donghyun saw Bomin's precious smile from behind. 

"Bomin-ah!" Donghyun called up, smiling from ear to ear. Joochan turned about-face.

"Hey, Donghyun! Good morning! And... Joochan, hi!" greeted Bomin.

Donghyun who have forgotten Joochan for a bit, he started talking "Oops... I'm sorry Joochan but you were about to say something earlier, right?"

"Ahh... I.. I.. I forgot. Well, it's nothing big I'm sure." Joochan replied. He didn't forget, he just became more hesitant with Bomin around.

"Ohh... I'm sorry. I must've distracted you two while talking" Bomin said apologetically.

"Oh no! Don't worry. I'll go on ahead?" Joochan smiled at them and walked ahead while the two followed suit. Bomin sent a questioning look and nudged Donghyun's elbow as to what's Joochan was up to but Donghyun responded with a shrug.

  
***********************************************************************************************************************************

 

Part III

 

 

  
Jaehyun was a little bit pissed off when Bomin left hurriedly leaving him behind. Now he's going to walk alone by himself to the bus stop. Daeyeol offered a ride knowing his son's personality but Jaehyun doesn't want to bother his dad and to draw attention to the students at the school with him getting out in a very expensive car. He always feels awkward when he goes to school by himself since a lot of people look at him and talk about him. It's good to have Bomin beside to divert people's attention. Nearing the bus stop, he saw some high school and college students of Woollim University. Just across Woollim Highschool is Woollim College so normally, they share buses every day, to and fro. Feeling the need to camouflage, he puts on his hoodie and plugged air pods left and right. He was standing beside a post, waiting patiently for the bus to arrive until "Oww!" someone bumped into him so he took out his air pods abruptly. "Sorry," says a tall guy, smiling nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. Jaehyun looked at the person who bumped into him and then southwards to the person's ID, he read the name silently "Son Youngtaek" before he nods and stood a little farther away.

 

"That high school kid seemed scary, phew!" sighed Youngtaek. "Hey it's all because of you, you little devil!" he shouted at the other guy who's shorter than him who's giggling while picking up the papers Youngtaek fell when he bumped into Jaehyun.

 

Son Youngtaek is a 2nd-year Architecture student. He has a model-like proportion and is also a lowkey model of a local clothing brand. People around him encourage him to try to model high-end brands but personally, he only does it for money, not his passion. Yet behind that pretty image is a scruffy and clumsy Youngtaek with a past.

The shorter guy who playfully pushed Youngtaek earlier, the cause of the little bumping incident goes with the name Bae Seungmin. A 2nd-year Architecture student and Youngtaek's one and only best friend. They are very close to the point that Youngtaek can give everything away except for Seungmin. He can be playful and loves to pull a prank however, he is a humble and a considerate person. He helps without expecting anything in return. He's a great pillar to Youngtaek. He helped him in a lot of things especially the day Youngtaek ran away from home 4 years ago, but that is another story to tell.

"Hahahaha sorry okay. I didn't know someone was there. Oh! here's the bus" said Seungmin.

They climbed up and sat at the rear. From their seat they can see the high school kid Youngtaek bumped into a while ago.

"The kid earlier... He has this cold stare and is scary" Tag said and chuckled while shaking his head.

"He looked very familiar though or should I say that cold stare reminded me of someone back then," Seungmin said casually and Youngtaek knew very well what he meant.

"But that kid looked way more handsome with that cold stare. Unlike you, who only looked scary back then" Seungmin continued and they both laugh. _"It has been awhile"_ Youngtaek thought.

 

  
After a 7 minute ride, the bus halt at the bus stop and most of the passengers got off. Youngtaek hurriedly made his way and caught up to Jaehyun.

 

"Hey..."

"......"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I thought I didn't apologize properly so yeah I'm sorry?"

"Actually it was my fault. So... We are sorry," Seungmin caught up and apologized as well.

Jaehyun only looked at them so Youngtaek had to ask "Are we good?"

Jaehyun replied with a simple "yes" then walked towards the school gate leaving the two college students as if nothing happened.

"Woaaahh.. woahhhh.. that was too cold.. woaahhh" Youngtaek said in disbelief with a little bit of overly body reaction.

"What do you expect from that cold stare? I didn't think you'll apologize again. Why'd you do that?" Seungmin said while shaking his head.

"Because it was MYYYYYYY fault so I have to apologize properly?" Youngtaek retorted.

"But I did say sorry, right? Didn't you hear that?" Still quite unsure why Youngtaek bothered to apologize once more, he continued "Are you interested with that kid?"

"WHAT?! No!! What kind of nonsense!" Now half annoyed, Youngtaek crossed the road immediately.

"I was just kidding! Hey, wait for meee!" Seungmin jogged cutely to catch up with the long-legged Youngtaek.

 

It's already 9 a.m. and they settled down in the lecture room. The professor's yet to come so some of the students are outside.

 

"YOHOOOOOO!" A loud voice startled the hell out of Youngtaek and Seungmin. It was coming at the back and followed by a heavy arm slung unto their shoulders.

"Ah!! Lee Jangjun!!" both said in unison.

"Uh-oh!! Lee Jangjun you say?!!"

"Why are you here?" Seungmin asked the Lee Jangjun guy while carefully setting himself free from the tight headlock.

"It's because I missed you" this time, Lee Jangjun sat beside Seungmin. "I missed you too Youngtaek but I missed this kid more. Mind if I borrow Seungmin for a month?"

"That is if you wanna die," Youngtaek said with a matching death glare.

"Ooooh scary. Anyway, I just got back from my hometown and I brought homemade kimchi and other side dishes. Be sure to pick it up tonight so both of you can have a decent meal at least once. Gotta go...." Lee Jangjun stood up and immediately made an exit at the back door of the lecture hall.

"That crazy Marine Biology student. Why are we friends with him again?" Youngtaek murmured.

"Because he feed us well, take good care of us like his little brothers and paid some of our school fees?"

"Yeah right" Youngtaek can only roll his eyes.

 

Lee Jangjun, the loudest and the funniest guy ever existed. He is very famous even among professors and to mention that he is Lee Daeyeol's cousin, apparently Jaehyun and Bomin's young uncle. Young, hot and sporty, girls fell head over heels. He was friends with Seungming first even before Youngtaek met Seungmin. Though Youngtaek showed annoyance and dislike towards Jangjun, he honestly feels opposite. He is attracted to Jangjun's positive energy and likes having him around. To sum up Lee Jangjun, he is an easy-going, have-it-all know-it-all person.

 

"Why is that Youngtaek very sensitive today? That brat, he should've known that I can take away Seungmin from him anytime, anywhere, but I won't do that hehe~" Jangjun blabbered on his own. When he's about to turn around the corner someone called him.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah yes?"

"Uhmm I wonder where I can find the Engineering Department?"

"Engineering Department? I'm on my way there. I'll take you there"

"Oh thank you so much. I've been walking around for about 20 minutes now"

"I see. New student? Transfer student?"

"Yes. I'm Jibeom by the way. Freshman." he stopped for a while and extended his arm.

"Oh I'm Jangjun. Nice to meet you Jibeom" Jangjun shook Jibeom's hand in delight sensing that the kid is kind. "I'm a third year Marine Biologist. Where are you from?"

"I came from **** International University but I decided to transfer because I live here, I mean in this city"

"Wow! International University! Anyway, Woollim University is topnotch, I hope you will enjoy here. And here we are, the Engineering Department" Jangjun smiled widely and slid the glass door open.

Before Jibeom made his way to the person-in-charge, he thanked Jangjun and they exchanged phone numbers as Jangjun offered to ask anything if he needs help.

  
_*knock knock*_

Jangjun slid another door open and saw his Daeyeol-hyung looking at him with his eyeglasses on the tip of his nose. That made Jangjun chuckled.

"What's up?" asked Daeyeol.

"That's my line.. What's up with you? You looked haggard still you look good, just haggard, a little bit. What happened?"

"Work, idiot." Daeyeol went back to what he's been doing before Jangjun came in, checking paper works.

"How's Jaehyun and Bomin?"

"You should pay a visit so you'll know. How's grandma?"

"You should pay a visit so you'll kno-aaccck! Ow hyung that hurts!" Daeyeol reached out for Jangjun's ear before he could finish his sentence. "Ow.. Why so sensitive. She's alrighT! She told me to gave you the kimchi she made and she misses the kids"

"We will visit during the long holiday. Anyway, we're going out tonight, wanna come?"

"I'd love to but I have an appointment tonight"

"Appointment my foot!"

Jangjun was about to stand up when he remembered what happened this morning while he's on his way to his apartment.

"Ah hyung.. Are you perhaps, still looking for _him_?" Jangjun asked carefully this time and concern look in his eyes was evident.

Daeyeol, on the other hand, froze at Jangjun's question "W-why?"

"I'm just asking"

"I stopped looking for _him_ years ago so what made you think I am still looking for _that person?_ "

"Well I saw him this morning for the first time after how many years, I was sooo surprised. Sungyoon-hyung must be living nearby. If you are still looking for him I thought.... I'll let you know" Jangjun said the last sentence softly like a whisper while glancing at Daeyeol realizing he blurted out the almost-taboo name; _Choi Sungyoon_.

"You saw him?" asked Daeyeol, couldn't believe what he just heard from Jangjun's big mouth.

"Y-yeah. I'm sure it was him coz he didn't really change that much so I was able to recognize him."

Silent ensued for a minute.

"Erm... Excuse me, Mr. Lee? The Department Head is looking for you. We have a new student."

The slim and pretty department secretary peeked at the door after knocking twice.

"So... Hyung I'll go for now. I'll drop the kimchi tonight once you guys get home" Jangjun smiled at Daeyeol and exit the office.

 

Daeyeol couldn't believe what he just heard from Jangjun. After all the years he spent looking for him, looking for Sungyoon. His mind went blank for a moment, his heart beats faster and his knees weakened but he stood up straight and walked towards the department head's office. The feeling he tried to bury for years, now came rushing back at him like waves crash into the shore.

 

 

**_to be continued..._ **


	2. THE PAST I DON'T WANT TO FORGET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stories in the past are finally revealed in this chapter.

************************************************************************************************************************

 

PART I

 

 

  
"Mr. Song you called for me?" said Daeyeol as soon as he entered the Department Head's office.

"Yes. I just finished the interview with Mr. Choi and I want him to be under your advisory," Mr. Song said then continued facing Jibeom "Mr.Choi, please follow Professor Lee for further interview. Welcome to Woollim University."

"Thank you, Sir." Jibeom cheerfully responded and followed Daeyeol to his office.

 

Once settled in, Daeyeol started to talk.

 

"So, Mr.?"

"It's Choi Jibeom. Jibeom, Professor Lee"

"Okay Jibeom, I'm Lee Daeyeol your adviser for this year's semester. Seeing that you are from **** International University I will be expecting a lot from you. Hmmm... let's see..." Daeyeol, this time, is reading Jibeom's documents "You're quite an outstanding student, very impressive" he then smiled at the slightly nervous Jibeom.

"Thank you, Professor Lee. I worked hard for that," Jibeom, referring to his impressive grades.

"You can ask the secretary for your printed schedules and for your school account to get access to the school's website. You can start coming to classes tomorrow so save the rest of the day and tour the campus alright?"

"Thank you so much, Professor. I'll do my best"

"I can't keep up with the numbers of thank you's I heard from you," Daeyeol joked to ease the atmosphere and to make Jibeom comfortable, "Welcome to Woollim University! I'll see you at the class tomorrow. You can go now, Jibeom."

Jibeom bowed twice and waved Daeyeol goodbye. He went out of the office and his eyebrows furrowed and head tilted a little bit as he is trying to remember something. _"Professor Lee Daeyeol is so familiar... Did I meet him somewhere? He's really familiar but I can't fish it out of my brain"_ he thought for a second before shrugging it away. So he better looked at his watch which says 11:00 AM. He hadn't eaten anything yet but he's not that hungry so he decided to roam around the campus holding the map he got from the department.

_"It's a really good university,"_ Jibeom thought.

He's glancing left and right, trying to familiarize the building and lecture halls. He's been walking around and sensed his legs giving up any moment. Thankful to the cafeteria a few steps away, he bought a sandwich and a cola then plopped down on an empty seat. He can hear loud laughter from the group of students that his lips curved upside. He suddenly remembered his friends from the previous university but erased the thought right away. He is hoping for a good start since he's welcomed by very nice people so far; Lee Jangjun, university staff, and Professor Lee.

Jibeom got up after he finished his snack and decided to check the dorm he'll be staying for the whole school years. Dragging his luggage behind after fetching it at the baggage area. And yes, he went to university with his luggage. Right after packing his things form the previous dorm, he went straight to the university to finish his enrolment. He fished out his phone and started typing digits to call.

 

After a few rings...

 

"Hello? Donghyun?"

"Jibeooom!! Where are youuu? Did you arrive already? Are you at home? But wait- I can hear car sounds... Where are you?"

Jibeom can hear a shrieking Donghyun on the other end. He chuckled "Hey hey.. Aren't you too excited?"

"Of course I am. It's been six months. But really, where are you?"

"I am on my way to my new dorm. I need to arrange my things first before I head home."

"You won't be sleeping at home tonight?"

"Classes start tomorrow. I'm a transferee remember? Need to ca--" he was cut off mid-sentence as he can hear another voice on the other end.

"Donghyun? Teacher Park called for you" said a very low husky voice.

"Oh thanks, Jaehyun," Jibeom can hear Donghyun as well.

"Sorry bro, I need to go. PE teacher is looking for me."

"I heard it, it's alright. See you later," Then they ended the call.

Jibeom only smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. He continued his pace to the dorm hoping for a good roommate this time. 

He arrived in front of room 409. The door has Japanese words written on it which Jibeom couldn't read. He opened the door and was welcomed by a smell of cup noodles and milk (?) so he hurriedly walked into the room and found no one. "Hello? Is anybody in here?" No one answered. The smell was still strong so he concluded that his roommates went out minutes ago when he arrived. There are two elevators so probably they used the other lift. The smell came from the unwashed dishes that were dumped in the kitchen sink. There were clothes all over the floor and sofa, books stumbled on the shelf and bedroom doors are open in full glory but the inside isn't as half as glorious. 

**"What-A-Complete-Mess"** Jibeom sighed then made his way to the other bedroom. Jibeom doesn't like cleaning so he tried his best not to mess his room but these future friends or enemies are just so messy. The space is cluttered with clothes, chip wrappers, and books. 

 

 

*******************************************************************************************************************

 

Part II

 

 

 

"Donghyun? Teacher Park called for you" Jaehyun tapped Donghyun's shoulder seeing the latter is talking on the phone.

"Oh thanks, Jaehyun" "Sorry bro, I need to go. PE teacher is looking for me. Bye, see you later" Donghyun ended the phone call with Jibeom and turned to Jaehyun once more

"Where's he at? Teacher Park"

Instead of answering Donghyun's question, Jaehyun replied with another question. "So you have a brother?"

Donghyun was quite surprised as it was the first time Jaehyun asked him such a question. "Y-yeah."

Jaehyun only nodded and said "Teacher Park is at the gym" then he returned his attention to the book he's reading.

Donghyun could only shake his head. What can he expect from Jaehyun though? He made his way to the gym when suddenly an arm slung onto his shoulder.

"Where you off to?"

"Oh Bomin it's just you"

"Why? Do you expect another person to sling an arm on you? Joochan perhaps?"    

"Haha! Joochan? We're not even friends!"

Bomin just laugh. "Wanna be friends with him? Joochan's really nice."

"I do think so too. He was about to say something earlier but you came. I wonder what is it all about. Care to ask him?"

"Aight! I'll do that later. Wait, where are we going?"

"Gym. Teacher Park's looking for me."

"Ohhh HanSeok..."

"Isn't he Joochan's dad?"

"Shhh! That's confidential," hushed Bomin then they saw Teacher Park waving at them. The two boys ran towards Park Jaeseok's direction.

"What is it that you called for me Teacher Park?" asked Donghyun.

"I want to update you regarding the upcoming dance audition." Donghyun perked up slightly upon hearing Jaeseok. "They'll be accepting duo this time. I know you're a great dancer yourself Donghyun and having a partner might be risky for you... But what do you think about it? Maybe audition with a partner is good? Bomin?"

"Huh? Me? Ah no- I don't really dance Teach"

"You don't? You love dancing though!" Donghyun hit Bomin's shoulder while saying so.

"So what do you think about it? Hm, Donghyun?" Jaeseok asked again.

"I think it's great Teach." Donghyun answered, half smiling half laughing at Bomin's reaction.

"I see. It's a one time opportunity so I hope you try to think about it, you too Bomin." Jaeseok smiled at Bomin who's not really sure of how's he going to respond. "Anyway, I'll get going now. Enjoy your lunch boys." He then tapped Bomin and Donghyun's shoulder before walking out.

"Why me so suddenly?" Bomin said in disbelief. "He wouldn't say that if he didn't know that I dance"

"All he knows is that I dance and I never mention anything about you dancing either. How'd he know?"

Bomin and Donghyun looked at each other more confused than ever.

 

  
Little did they know, Joochan was watching over them from the rooftop adjacent to the building where the two of them were standing. Joochan saw his dad with the two of them.

 

"I think Dad already told them about the audition... Aaaahh!! Why did I even mention to him that Bomin can dance?! I'm so stupid!" Joochan ruffled his hair and let out a heavy sigh. "Now I already have a slimmer chance of dancing with Donghyun" He let out another sigh.

Joochan did a bit of stalking in the past but it wasn't his fault when he saw Donghyun dancing for the first time in an empty room back in Junior High School. He stayed late at school to practice his song when it happened. That made him curious about the boy and started watching him secretly. It was Joochan's first time to see such a passionate dancer. Joochan knows how to sing, in fact, he is really good at it but some part of him, a deep part of himself loves to dance. Ever since then, he wanted to befriend with Donghyun but never had a chance to do so, especially when he discovered that Donghyun had the best of best friend already.

After some time of following Donghyun, Joochan found himself falling for this boy. Not just he wanted to watch him dance or dance with him, he also wants to know more about him. Thinking about the slimmer chance of getting what he badly wants, he found himself walking lifelessly in the corridor.

_"I need to gather courage and approach Donghyun today. I will ask him about the dance, yes, that would be a good topic to start off." Joochan breathed in and out and found Donghyun who just entered the school building. He hurried up and then three steps, two steps... one more step... "Donghyun!" he called._

Joochan sighed. Just the thought of approaching Donghyun made his stomach flipped and Bomin saved him from that situation earlier in the morning. He wasn't that thankful to Bomin. He, somehow, grew a bit of jealousy inside.

 

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

 

PART III

 

 

 

  
Jaehyun finished his basketball practice with his teammates. Still sweating with a towel hanging on his left shoulder, he picked up his bag and slung into his shoulder. He could see Bomin outside the gym smiling at him.

"Why? You look like an idiot with that smile"

"I always feel happy seeing you play. Like a proud dad y'know.. Awwee our Jaehyunie looks really cool" he started teasing the older, patting the head which he's aware that will annoy Jaehyun.

"What the- Stop it!"

Bomin flashed his gummy smile this time and earned himself a death glare.

"Should I smile more like this? Like this? You like this smile Jaehyun?" Bomin continued making fun of Jaehyun as he kept on leaning his face with his gummy smile. Jaehyun ignored him like he usually does but that didn't stop Bomin. These are the days when Jaehyun wanted to headlock Bomin or just wrestled him down or maybe stitched both of his lips so he could never open his mouth again.

"Stop it! Go away!" hissed the older while putting his airpods in both of his ears then Bomin calmed down. They've been standing for a while now, waiting for their dad to pick them up. It's almost 6 PM yet no Daeyeol can be seen.

"Should we check Dad at his office, Jaehyun?" Bomin suggested since Woollim University is just a walking distance away from their school.

"Call him, you fool"

The younger rolled his eyes then started calling Daeyeol...

 

***Ring... Ring... Ring...***

 

  
"Dad? Dad, where are you? Are you still going to pick us up?"

"Oh shoot- I forgot I promise to pick you up..."

"Dad don't tell me you forgot that you even told me to postpone my business with Donghyun coz we're going out..."

"SOmething happened in the office, son. I'm sorry but let's just cancel tonight's plan and go home with your brother... You can order anything for dinner"

"Dad, I can't believe you ditched us..."

Daeyeol can hear Bomin groaning in the other end so to compensate "I'll let you go to Donghyun's tomorrow until anytime you like but for now, just go home safely with your brother, alright?"

"......"

"Bomin?"

".......okay"

* **phone call ended***

"What now?" asked Jaehyun

"You heard me, dad ditched us and we need to go home now"

"I knew this would happen, let's go," said Jaehyun in annoyance

 

The two Lee brothers left without a choice and went home.

 

**"I can't believe Dad made me postponed the date with you when in fact he only ditched us" - Bomin**

**"Date? HAHAHA don't make me laugh! So no DATE with your Dad tonight.." - Donghyunie ^^**

**"But he told me I can hang out with you tomorrow. So where are we going to film your dance?" - Bomin**

**"I wanted it to be in a dance studio but my allowance won't allow me T^T So maybe at school? -Donghyunie ^^**

**"I can rent it for you BUT! you have to pay me back later" - Bomin**

**"Offer declined. School at 10 AM. See you" - Donghyunie ^^**

**"Roger that!" - Bomin**

 

As Donghyun put his phone back to his pocket he heard his Dad,

"Donghyun! I told you to prepare the table Jibeom's coming any minute from now"

"I'm doing it Dad. It's just Jibeom... What's with the fuss?"

"It's Jibeom who will come home after 6 months and decided to leave the International School so he could live closer to us, remember? It's the sweetest sacrifice."

"Jibeom had to do that because you're like a paranoid mom who called him every single night," Donghyun said his line in a very low tone so his dad won't hear him.

"What did you say?!" snapped Sungyoon

"Nothing dad..."

Sungyoon and Donghyun finished preparing the welcome dinner for Jibeom. The weather was quite comfortable so they set the dinner outside at the balcony of the resto-bar. After 20 minutes or so, Jibeom arrived and was welcomed with a very warm hug from his dad and brother.

"I missed you son! I really do.. Ohhh... you look very handsome, are you dating?"

"Pfft! What kind of question is that Dad? But you look good too. Are you dating?"

"He isn't and I think he will spend the rest of his life babying the both us, right dad?" Donghyun joined in the conversation, sarcastically flashing his adorable smile which earned himself a painful pinch on his cheek

"O-oww! Dad it hurts!"

"Do it again and you will end up with a loose cheek" Sungyoon threatened his son with a sweet smile on his face.

"Like father like son.. Oh! What a delicious dinner these are all my favorite!!"

That distracted the bickering of the father and son. They're very glad that Jibeom appreciated the foods and they started digging in. They ate, shared funny stories and Sungyoon is the happiest with both of his sons finally at home. Seeing Donghyun and Jibeom happily munching their foods eased his heart.

After the wonderful dinner, Donghyun presented himself to wash the plates leaving Sungyoon and Jibeom still in the balcony.

"So, how's the enrolment?" asked Sungyoon

"It went well and I already settled in my new dorm. I haven't met my roommate yet cuz they're out when I got in. They'll probably get surprised to see new stuff inside. But, I left them a note."

"Why do you even need to share a room when you can just live here?"

"Dad, it's more convenient living just behind the university. I don't need to commute or wake up early and stuff. And you already agreed to this."

"Hmmm.. So Donghyun told me that you won't be spending the rest of the night here?"

"Yes. Classes start tomorrow and Professor Lee Daeyeol was very nice. He is going to be my adviser by the way...."

Upon hearing the name _"Lee Daeyeol_ ", the word seemed to block Sungyoon's senses that he couldn't hear and comprehend Jibeom's words.

".....school was very nice as well. Also, Dad, Professor Lee looked very familiar like I've seen him somewhere but I just couldn't remember...So, Dad, I thought... Dad? Dad are you okay? Dad?"

"H-huh?"

"Dad?" Jibeom smiled a bit though worried "Are you okay, Dad?"

"Y-yeah of course! I just feel a bit... So w-what's with your professor?" At this point, Sungyoon is leaning hard on the chair as if he's going to lose balance any moment he detached himself from it.

"Professor Lee Daeyeol looked very familiar like I've seen him somewhere."

"L-Lee Daeyeol?"

"Even his name sound's familiar... Anyway, Dad, I have to help Donghyun, the kid must be upset about washing the dishes alone, but are you okay? water?"

Jibeom is still worried about his dad but Sungyoon doesn't want Jibeom to notice something odd so he assured his son by chuckling "Of course!"

 

Jibeom left Sungyoon covering his face with both of his hands. He couldn't believe he just heard the name _"Lee Daeyeol"_ after more than ten years. What's more unbelievable is that he is his son's adviser. Of course, Daeyeol appeared familiar to Jibeom as the latter once seen Daeyeol's picture tucked inside Sungyoon's wallet years ago. The name _"Lee Daeyeol"_ sent chills over Sungyoon's body as well as nostalgia. "Lee-Dae-yeol" he mouthed the words once more, first time after 10 years.

 

_"Are you trying to make me pay for my mistakes from the past?.... I'm afraid I might just let you"_ Sungyoon thought to himself and unconsciously, a tear ran down his right cheek.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"W-w-what are you trying to say? W-w-what do you mean by pregnant?" Daeyeol asked trying so hard to compose himself in front of the kneeling Sungyoon._

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Daeyeol... I'm sorry..." Sungyoon repeated those words while holding Daeyeol's hand so firmly although he knew that any moment from now, those pair of hands will push him away._

_"W-why are you saying sorry? I want you to repeat what you just said earlier_.. _What pregnant?! Who is pregnant?!!!"_

_"E-Eunbi... S-she's pregnant..."_

_"And....? And what?"_

_As the clock ticks, Daeyeol felt his chest is going to burst, his knees weakened so he kneeled down just to level Sungyoon. "So Eunbi is_ p-p _-pregnant_ b-b _-but why are you saying sorry to me?"_

_Slowly, Sungyoon lifted his head and looked Daeyeol in the eyes, tears are still flowing endlessly but he chose to look at Daeyeol this time._

_"I am the father of the baby" he mouthed the words in a very low tone, his lips are shaking._

 

_Silence ensued for a moment then Daeyeol started rambling._

 

_"N-n-no. No! what are you saying? That can't be! How did you- how?? WE ARE GETTING MARRIED! WE ARE- US! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" This time, as Sungyoon predicted, those gentle and soft hands pushed Sungyoon away._

_"I'm_ sorryyyy _..." he continued to apologize._

_"You cheated on me?" Daeyeol asked slowly though he himself was shedding tears._

_"No.. I didn't. I swear oh God... I didn't cheat on you. I love you..."_

_"So how the hell did this happen?! She impregnated herself and chose you to be the father?! Is that it?!"_

_"Four months ago- we had this big fight and I drowned myself in alcohol. I was really drunk, I couldn't remember but it was Eunbi who took me home and it happened, it was an accident, I'm sorry..."_

_Daeyeol, without any doubt, knew that Eunbi is a very nice girl. Although everyone knew that she liked Sungyoon but she did her best to keep her distance because she is fully aware that she can't win Sungyoon over. Eunbi isn't the type to give herself to any men._

_All the realization hit Daeyeol like a rock and he couldn't help himself but cry. He can only weep over the situation. Shit happens when you least expect it. His greatest fear is to lose someone he loves, and it's right in front of him. It was a long night, and all they did was cry until their hearts break. Sungyoon fell asleep but when he woke up, he saw Daeyeol's engagement ring on the bed with a note,_

**_"Don't you ever show your face in front of me again and don't ever think of leaving Eunbi alone."_ **

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
That night, Sungyoon drove Jibeom to the dorm and got back home right away. He knew that he won't e able to sleep and meeting Daeyeol in the near future is 100 percent possible.

 

 

 

_**to be continued**_....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's chapter 2 guys?  
> Unexpectedly I added a character but she's only temporary so I won't tag her or add on the list of characters. ^^


	3. THE START OF SOMETHING NEW

 

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

PART I

 

  
Youngtaek and Seungmin went to see Jangjun in his apartment to get the homemade side dishes Jangjun prepared for them. It has always been like this whenever Jangjun came back from his hometown. He always brings a lot to share with Youngtaek and Seungmin. These boys act like homeless when in fact they also came from a rich family, especially Youngtaek.

"You better eat this tonight. I put a lot so you can have it until the end of the week," said Jangjun.

"So... How long are you planning to feed us, DADDY?" asked Youngtaek, raising his left eyebrow.

"Hmmmm.. Until you learn how to be grateful and say thank you instead of questioning my good deeds..." Jangjun responded, holding his chin as if he's thinking about something, "How about that, love?"

"Ha! Good deeds my butt! You?" Youngtaek retorted

"FYI, I don't really have plans on feeding you, but look at you... So thin, I don't know why Seungmin befriended with a bamboo HA HA HAAA!"

"I look good! I'm a model!"

"Model? Guinness will be glad to discover you as the first bamboo who model local clothing brands" "...Should I call Guinness?" Jangjun continued, leaned his face closer to Youngtaek and then both had an intense gaze battle.

"Urghhh! Stop it guys. Why can't you two just love each other and live peacefully?" Seungmin interrupted the childish act the two were doing.

"I didn't do anything" the older boy feigning ignorance and continued packing.

Youngtaek, on the other hand, grabbed a stool chair and sat beside Seungmin. At last, the room became peaceful after a couple of childish teasing. But it didn't last long when Youngtaek remembered something.

"Ah!" Youngtaek shouted

"Hey! What is it again?!"

"Seungmin-ah! Weren't we told that a new roommate will arrive today?"

Seungmin opened his eyes in shock as he remembered that they were told to welcome the new student who will be staying with them.

"Arrgh! How did we even forget about that!"

"Taek??" Seungmin called in horror "The dishes..." _(as they didn't wash the dishes including the ones from yesterday)_

"Clothes and books...." Youngtaek's eyes widened recollecting his memory of what he did with his items of clothing.

"Ahh!! Jangjun-hyung hurry!! We need to go to the dorm right away!!" Seungmin's voice was higher than normal as he is in a panicked mode.

"A-alright! Alright! I'm done..." he then passed the paper bag to Youngtaek.

The two hurriedly made an exit to his apartment while shouting "Thank You Jangjun-hyung! We love youuuuu..." Jangjun smiled and closed the door behind.

 

Half running and walking at a very fast pace, the two arrived the dorm chasing their breaths. They are inside the elevator when Seungmin spoke,

"I told you not to open the package yet, and if you do, do it in your bed not the living room"

"Sorry, I was very excited to check out the latest line released yesterday"

"Why did they sent you a lot of items anyway?"

"They want an entry from me for the "Model's Pick" that will be launch two weeks from now... I'm not that interested but they convinced me to do it"

"Not interested? You even shrieked in excitement when the package arrived..."

Once the elevator reached their floor, they dashed to their room and slowly opened the door. Quietly they entered...

"Ahemmm!" Seungmin cleared his throat and turned to face Youngtaek who's hiding behind him

"What?" Youngtaek said in a very low volume, almost like a whisper

Seungmin gestured Youngtaek to look at the living room. He peeked and his jaw dropped in surprise. Even Seungmin released a big "Whoaa!". Who wouldn't be surprised when they left the room like a complete disaster but now, the clothes on the floor were neatly folded and piled on the sofa, the books were arranged in the shelves, no wrappers and food crumbs on the floor. They turned around and saw that the kitchen counter sparkling and the dishes were well organized. They couldn't believe their eyes. Aside from the well-cleaned space, an unfamiliar box full of books can be seen next to the tv stand, proof that their new roommate has arrived. Youngtaek checked the shoe rack and he could see new shoes as well.

"Taek, he left a note..." Seungmin took the sticky note and read _**"I'm sorry to touch your things. I just really need to do a bit of cleaning. I went out and will be back later ^_^ - Choi Jibeom (new roommate)"**_

"Ohh... Choi Jibeom..."

"How embarrassing... He even cleaned our mess"

"So what are we going to do Seungmin?"

"Hmmm... Ah! What about we cook him something? The foods from Jangjun-hyung?"

"It's already 9 PM surely he had eaten something outside"

"Dessert? You had a cheesecake right?"

"I ate it before we went to Donghan's place early this morning-"

They recalled what they did early in the morning where they went to Bundang-dong Residence _(also where Lee family resides)_ to visit their friend, Donghan. Their friend who called to say goodbye as he is leaving the country for good and broke up with his boyfriend so they came to comfort him as well.

Both stood frozen for a moment and shouted "JIIIIBEEEEOOOOM!"

"Oh my gosh! I-Is this, our new roommate, J-J-Jibeom, Donghan's EX BOYFRIEND?!" Youngtaek stammered as he himself was very shocked.

"I can't believe this. Just this morning when Donghan told us about the breakup and now he left the country..." Seungmin who was as shocked as Youngtaek sat on the sofa.

Nobody spoke for a moment trying to absorb everything. Surely there could be other Jibeom out there but what if... They realized a lot of things can really happen in a day.

"If it is really this Choi Jibeom Donghan talked about, let's just stay out of it okay? Donghan's our friend but he's already flying abroad. That could also be the reason why Jibeom asked for break up,"

"But what if Donghan discovered that we're living with his ex?" asked Youngtaek worriedly.

"He won't unless one of us let him know. And we can't do anything about it, the school assigned that guy to live here," "As far as I can remember, Donghan mentioned about his ex wanting to cut all communications with him" Seungmin continued.

"I see. So let's relax. No one's telling Donghan. Be rational and live with this guy comfortably"

Just as Youngtaek finished his sentence, they heard the unlocking sound of the door. Their breathing put to a stop and finally met the new roommate for the first time.

"Oh Hi! I'm Choi Jibeom, your new housemate" he introduced himself with a big smile and walked towards Seungmin and Youngtaek. He extended his arm for a handshake "I came from **** International University"

Seungmin cleared his throat then took Jibeom's hand. "I'm Seungmin. Bae Seungmin and this friend is Son Youngtaek," Youngtaek also took Jibeom's hand.

"Uhmmm... seeing that you are holding the note already I presume that you've read it. You see, I did a bit of cleaning but I got all your stuff piled up, I didn't throw any except for the wrappers and crumpled papers"

"Yeah about that..." Seungmin rubbed his nape awkwardly "We're really sorry that you have to clean it. We somehow forgot about your arrival though we were informed beforehand,"

"AND TO WELCOME YOU!!! Here, take this hoodie. It's for you." Youngtaek grabbed the very first item he saw folded on the sofa then he continued "Don't worry, these clothes that were on the floor earlier, they came from Momo, you know the famous local brand, I worked there so they delivered these clothes, it's all new" Youngtaek smiled widely for reassurance

"He worked as a model. That's why he had these clothes delivered..." Seungmin had to elaborate seeing JIbeom's confused expression

"Ah... I see... Is it really okay to take this hoodie?"

"Of course! I won't give it if it's not okay" Youngtaek then thrust the hoodie suggesting Jibeom to take it

"Thank you! I like hoodies by the way," Jibeom smiled and took the hoodie.

"Take a seat Jibeom. It's still early why not we talk about ourselves more?" Seungmin suggested while Youngtaek tidied the sofa by hauling the clothes and other stuff which Jibeom piled up earlier. Seungmin also stood up to get something to drink, "Beer?" he asked Jibeom. Jibeom said he couldn't sleep well if he drinks so Seungmin took only two cans for Youngtaek and himself. The three spent the night sharing more info about themselves and Youngtaek couldn't help but asked...

"So Jibeom, your appearance is no joke, I mean you're great! Are you dating anyone?"

Jibeom was caught in surprised by the sudden question and Seungmin also thought it's quite personal but he wanted to hear Jibeom's answer to it.

"Uhmm... Before, yes. But just recently, we broke up"

"Ohhh... Sorry about that... Youngtaek-ah, why did you even asked such question hahahaha~" Seungmin tried to laugh and patted Youngtaek's back so hard that the latter choked on his beer. The pat was a secret message to stop Youngtaek from asking awkward questions.

"Ohh? Youngtaek are you okay?" Jibeom asked to the coughing Youngtaek

"Y-yeah... *cough* *cough* I'm okay"

"Anyway, it's nearing midnight. Shall we head to bed?" Seungmin suggested after Youngtaek recovered from coughing

Jibeom nodded in agreement "You sure you're okay Youngtaek?"

"Of course!"

"Go on ahead Jibeom, we'll clean up for a bit and put some stuff in the refrigerator"

"Okay. Goodnight, it's really nice meeting you and I hope we get along well" and with that, Jibeom headed to his room carrying the box of books he left in the living room. He smiled one more time before closing the door leaving Seungmin and Youngtaek smiling back at him.

"Heyyy... do you really have to hit me that hard? I almost died..." Youngtaek lowered his voice though he wanted to shout at Seungmin

"And do you really have to ask him such question?"

"I just wanted to make sure..."

"Quit it. That would be the last time okay? Let's not talk about Donghan and just discover things in a natural way, I don't like getting awkward with anyone in this house"

"Okay, okay,"

"And he seemed very nice, what?-"

"Just... Nevermind. Let' sleep?"

They finished cleaning up and head to bed. Seungmin and Youngtaek shared a room while Jibeom stayed in the other bedroom across theirs.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Part II

 

**Lee Jangjun:**

**Hyung, I'm sorry. I couldn't drop by but for sure I'll bring the kimchi in your office tomorrow. Goodnightsss ^^**

Daeyeol yawned after reading Jangjun's text. It's almost midnight when he got home. He slowly peeked inside Jaehyun's room and saw his first son sleeping peacefully. Daeyeol sighed and looked at Jaehyun fondly for a good minute then he went to Bomin's room. Bomin was sleeping on his study desk. Daeyeol had to grab a blanket and covered his son with it, he also turned off the lamp that was forgotten by the sleeping Bomin. "Next time you sleep in your bed" he whispered then softly caressed Bomin's hair.

He felt sorry for canceling their date with his sons. They could've played bowling and eat delicious dinner but Daeyeol had to deal with the cheating issue of one of his student plus he needed to clear his mind as he's been thinking about Sungyoon ever since Jangjun mentioned him. He went to a pub after work and had enough alcohol to put him to sleep. As he laid on his bed, he drifted to dreamland.

Truth be told after Daeyeol left Sungyoon in their shared apartment that night, he went back after two days and looked for Sungyoon. He didn't really mean what he scribbled on the note and he wanted to see his lover once more. He returned only to found out that Sungyoon left the town. Daeyeol visited Eunbi, hoping that somehow she had any idea but the girl knew nothing. Even Sungyoon's family was clueless about his whereabouts. They looked for him for weeks, Daeyeol looked for him until his family decided to send him abroad to continue his study and to slowly moved on from the devastating heartbreak. Before he flew to the U.S., he secretly told Jangjun to update him any news of Sungyoon.

After a month of searching, Sungyoon returned home. The reason why he left is for him to clear his mind and came back with a firm decision that he's going to stay with Eunbi until she gave birth. Thinking about the note that Daeyeol left, and believed that's what Daeyeol wants; for him to be responsible for his future child. Nobody informed Sungyoon that Daeyeol came back and looked for him, thinking it's the best for the couple not to complicate the situation and just move on. The news didn't even reach Jangjun and Daeyeol left without any choice though he continued looking for Sungyoon for about two years.

A lot of things happened since then. Good ones and even a very sad one especially when Eunbi died after giving birth to her child. She was able to look at her son and even gave its name then after an hour, she passed away. It really saddened Sungyoon when he was the one who took care of her. He became close to her somehow, but with her passing, Sungyoon had to take care of the baby with the help of his family. He also went back to college to carry on with his life for the sake of his child. Things were really hard for Sungyoon that he was left with no time thinking about finding Daeyeol again. He can only hope that his love, Daeyeol, can continue living his life, can do a lot of fun things. Although it hurts him, he hoped Daeyeol can find a love that will put him back into pieces.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************

 

PART III

 

 

Days passed by really fast. Daeyeol shrugged the thought of Sungyoon as he became busy in the university. Sungyoon did the same and focused on his daily routines. He had this thought of meeting with his past lover would possibly take place in the future, but prepared or not, he'll deal with it.

On the other hand, Jibeom adjusted well in his new college and he got along with Seungmin and Youngtaek. He later found out that the two were a very close friend of Jangjun so the four them usually hang out during their free time. The two best friends even forgot about their mission of finding out whether Jibeom was really their good friend's ex or not. Jangjun was also occupied with his studies and missed all the chances of visiting his nephews.

Meanwhile, the high school boys got busy, burning the midnight oil for the upcoming exam. In the middle of the busy preparations, Donghyun had to constantly monitor the choreography videos Bomin took for him. Bomin, aside from being a great support to his best friend, he stayed focused, aiming to outrank Jaehyun although it's close to impossible. Joochan, had to keep his good grades so he attended after-school study and ended up going home very late which worried his father. They don't really talk a lot until...

  
"I'm home," Joochan greeted when he entered the living room where his father's sitting on a couch. His voice is as tired as he seemed to be.

"You looked beaten up. Have you eaten?" asked Jaeseok worriedly, as he scanned Joochan from his seat

"Yep. I'm off to bed"

Joochan started walking away but what's new? It has always been like this. They only exchanged two or three sentences then finished. Jaeseok even took a drastic measure before by faking illnesses and injuries just to get his son's attention. He, somehow, half-way succeeded because Joochan prepared meals and medicines and texted him to check if his alright BUT they never really had a lengthy conversation. He is tired of their situation so he had to take one more attempt.

"Wait, Joochan wait..." Jaeseok then got up and stood in front of his son, blocking the way upstairs

"Do you... perhaps want to drink?"

His son raised his eyebrows in shock "I-I'm a minor"

"Just a can of beer will help you sleep soundly tonight"

Still confused, Joochan looked at is Dad smiling at him. He slowly put down his bag and books while his dad walked towards the dining area humming his favorite song.

Jaeseok opened the can for Joochan before he handed it to him "Try it.."

"......."

"Hehe~ Try it.. You'll eventually drink when you become an adult. I'm your dad and I'm allowing you to drink just this once." 

Joochan hesitantly took a gulp then his face slowly turned sour. Jaeseok found his son's expression very cute so he let out a soft giggle then took a big gulp for himself.

"It's bitter isn't it?"

"Mmmmm"

"It pains me to see you like this every single day..." Jaeseok started, gripping his can of beer "Is talking to me that hard? That you'd rather face your phone, computer, your books 24/7?" "What should I do to make our relationship as father and son get better Joochan?"

"I'm sorry..."

"No, no, no. Why are you sorry? You shouldn't be. Tell me, okay? Tell me what I should do for you to talk to me. Tell me."

Joochan lifted his head and he saw his Dad who looked really sad yet he's still smiling at him.

"I... I want to dance"

"W-w-what?"

"I want to try dancing, Dad"

"You want to dance? That's it?" Jaeseok didn't know how to react to Joochan's words but he laughed really hard. Unknowingly, he laughed like he just heard a very funny joke after a long time to which it confused his son even more.

"D-Dad?"

"Aigooo.. Joochan-ah... What should I do with you? Hmmm?" he extended his hands and hold Joochan's. "So, you like to dance. Then go ahead. Anything else?"

Hearing those words from his father, Joochan's face lit up and his eyes began to sparkle. "Go ahead? A-Are you sure? Is it really okay for me to dance?"

"Of course! Well, it shocked me a little bit but is this the reason why you don't talk to me at all? I don't quite understand."

"It's because I thought you'd want me to become a doctor just like mom's parents want me to be. I thought I have to study and get into medical school"

"Those are only your thoughts Joochan. You could've danced earlier if only you talked to me but you never. I guess this is the reason why your grandparents were hesitant to give you to me because they are afraid you will end up just like me. They almost disowned me when I told them I would like to become a Physical Education teacher." Jaeseok squeezed Joochan's hands "But I want you to know that I will always support anything you like to do as long as it brings you joy, my son. Because you are my only son and I promised myself I won't let you experienced the things I went through with my parents"

Joochan smiled. For the first time, he heard his dad's thought of him. He was afraid that his father will get mad at him for blurting out dancing out of nowhere. He felt really sorry but he just couldn't say it.

Jaeseok glanced at the clock and it's pretty late "Starting tomorrow, I want you to let me know anything. Anything good or anything bad, I want you to tell me, okay?" he ruffled Joochan's hair and took the can of beer before he continued, "Go upstairs. You must be really tired."

"Goodnight, Dad."

And with that, Jaeseok heaved a sigh of relief. He can now look for the days that they could bond together as a normal father and son would do.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

"Is this seat taken?" Jibeom asked the person who's wearing a grey hoodie sitting near the window of an old cafe. 

He was waiting for an answer but the person didn't budge and continued on his book. "Uhmmm..." Jibeom tapped his fingers on the table "Is this seat taken?"

Still, with no answer, Jibeom felt a little annoyed with all the stuff he's carrying plus he really needed to settle down, he tapped his hand on the table one more time. 

Finally, the guy looked at him lazily, "Nope" he answered. 

Jibeom could feel his stomach flipped as he was enthralled by the look of the person who's in front of him. 

 

 

 

**_to be continued ....._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it Chapter Three! I hope you enjoyed ^^  
> I will be editing the tags and relationships as the story continues. 
> 
> Also, I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter so feel free to drop a comment below ^_^ Thank you!


	4. Unofficial First Date ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joochan finally got time alone with Donghyun.  
> Jibeom finally met Jaehyun.

PART I

 

It was rainy morning and Joochan got up late. He hurriedly changed into his uniform after washing his face and brushing his teeth. The breakfast that Jaeseok prepared early in the morning was left untouched on the table as Joochan stormed his way out of the house. If only his dad didn't offer him a beer and a late night talk, he wouldn't be having a hard time now. The rain was pouring outside as if the world needed a heavy bath. After all the hassles that one often encounter on a rainy day, Joochan finally arrived school.

"How on earth he didn't even bother to wake me up. Aish!" Joochan expressed his annoyance by stomping his feet on the way to his classroom. One more turn to the left is Donghyun's classroom and next to it would be his. Donghyun timely got out of the room just as he turned left which made them face to face a few inches closer given that they have the same height. Joochan's eyes bugged out showing a great surprise.

"Hi" Donghyun flashed his signature smile as if having Joochan's face near him didn't even bother at all.

Joochan hastily stepped backward and greeted a simple, "Hi"

"You're late" whispered Donghyun, leaning his face forward and smiled teasingly. He then patted Joochan's shoulder and walked away.

The encounter put Joochan to a trance as it happened really quick _"Am I dreaming?"_   he tought. His mind wandered and feet were glued on the floor, he stood there for a good minute until a voice calling his name grew louder each second.

"Hong Joochan!"

"Hong Joochan!"

"Student Hong Joochan!"

Upon realizing the voice, Joochan came back to his senses and it was their teacher yelling at him, "Do you wish to stay right there and miss the entire class?"

  
Uh-oh! He got caught.

  
"I'm sorry, Miss" the only words he uttered out of embarrassment. He bowed two times and quickly got inside the room. Joochan's heart was beating frantically not knowing if it's because of Donghyun or the teacher. Never did Donghyun once acted really friendly towards him though he is originally kind. Never did he acted like a fool in front of other people. Joochan shook his head to shoo the all the thoughts away and started listening to the teacher's discussion.

 

~

 

Long-hour classes drained students' energy. The clock struck at 12:00 and the bell rang signaling lunch time. Chattering and groaning can be heard in the hallway. Some were running towards the cafeteria while others were zombie-walking and Bomin wasn't an exception.

"I feel like dying~" complained Bomin, putting all his weight to the poor Donghyun whom he's leaning to.

"Then quit the dream of outranking Jaehyun this time" Donghyun responded with a laugh "You know it's close to impossible"

"Over my flawless, healthy body, no way!"

Bomin straightened up and felt all the energy coming back at him, he dashed towards and got his lunch. Assa! It's his favorite breaded fried shrimp and kimchi fried rice with apples! It's always a special lunch on Wednesdays. While settling on the table, Bomin saw Joochan looking for an empty table.

"Joochan! Here!" he called

Joochan was a bit hesistant so Bomin called again, "Come here! We only have a few minutes left"

And with that, Joochan accepted Bomin's invitation. Donghyun scooted to the left, emptying the seat for Joochan while Bomin sat across them and they started eating.

"Ah Bomin, I forgot to tell you something," started Donghyun, "Jaehyun asked for my brother the last time"

"So?"

"So? I mean he never asked anything unrelated to school stuff except that time I talked to my brother on the phone"

"Did he ask for your brother's phone number?"

"Nope! But I just thought he somehow is interested..."

Bomin scoffed, "Ha! Trust me, he isn't. That's just him being his usual self. He asks unexpected questions at times like how to end a call can you imagine that? or if dad cooked our meals when in fact it's always dad cuz we don't have cooks at home"

"Really? That's so not him" 

"But that is him! He seemed emotionless but he does weirder things you can't imagine. He even spaced out in the middle of a conversation with my grandma! Hahahaha~"

"How unlikely" Joochan mumbled, while the two best friends laugh.

"Tell us more"

"Hmmm... He also likes to eat bread like he can eat it every meal everyday, and he does cute actions towards dad!"

That made the three of them burst laughing. Meanwhile, in the classroom, there's a boy coughing for dear life as he choked on his milk. And bread.

  
The laughter died down and suddenly Donghyun turned to Joochan and asked, "About the last time you talked to me in the hallway..."

"Ah that... I forgot what it was," Joochan faked a smile and turned to his food.

"Hmmm..." Donghyun nodded "So do you dance?"

The sudden question made Joochan and even Bomin raised their heads up.

"S-sorry?"

"I am asking if you dance"

Joochan smiled in disbelief, "I don't know"

"Do you like to dance?"

Joochan didn't know what to say. He looked at Bomin who was also looking at him waiting for an answer.

"I... I honestly thought about dancing but I never tried"

"Good. Give me your phone number and I will contact you tonight"

This might be Joochan's best day ever. He got to eat and laugh with Donghyun plus he asked for his phone number.

"H-heyy... Joochan is my classmate, I should be the one having his number first" pouted Bomin to which Joochan smiled at the cute reaction.

Donghyun sticks his tongue out to tease his best friend "You should've asked first~~ Be sure to give me your number before Bomin does" finishing his sentence with a cute wink.

After eating lunch and the non-stop throwing of funny stories, Joochan gave them his phone number. The bell rang and the three returned to their classrooms dropping Donghyun first. Joochan sat down on his chair near the window, the sky was still gloomy but Joochanfelt joyous at the thought of gaining new friends. He looked at Bomin's direction and the latter was flipping through the pages of his activity book. He started the day with no luck at all but with the things happening today, he might say he's the luckiest.

_phone beeps*_

**Park Jaeseok:**   
**Do you want to go home together?**

**Joochan:**   
**I have after-school**

**Park Jaeseok:**   
**I'll drop you there**

**Joochan:**   
**No need. But stay up for me cuz I have things to say.**

**Park Jaeseok:**   
**Just when did I sleep knowing that you're still not home? Silly kid!**

Looking at his dad's message, he remembered that Jaeseok, his dad, has always been this patient and kind. So he went through his phone's contact list and edited Jaeseok's name from "Park Jaeseok" to "Dad".

~

Day by day, things keep getting better for Joochan. He remembered his dad's happy face while he talked for the first time about what happened at school. Though he may not say it, it showed through his actions how happy he is to be friends with Bomin and Donghyun.  
They ate lunch together, they hung out on weekends, and Donghyun showed his dances to Joochan which made the boy over the cloud nine. But to be honest, there were times when he felt how close Bomin and Donghyun are, and that he is only a new friend when they talk about things that Joochan had no idea about. Like...

 

_"Donghyun, cherry gum?" Joochan once offered._

_"T-thanks.." the boy was about to get the gum from Joochan's hand when Bomin snatched it."Hey!" Donghyun protested,_

_"What? So you eat cherry gum now?" Bomin raised the gum to his eye level as if inspecting it, "You know Joochan, this friend doesn't eat anything with cherries on it. He had this embarrassing moment with a cherry gum before"_

_"No, it's not true! Give me that!" Donghyun tried to snatch back the gum but Bomin was faster._

_"Really? So who was the poor boy who sat on a piece of gum and went up in front of the classroom to solve a math equation and everyone saw that there's something sticking on his butt-!"_

_"Hey!"_

_"And then clenched his fist and pull out the gum IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY!!" Bomin ran around the classroom as Donghyun looked like he's going to knocked him down any moment from now._

_"I was very young back then! Come here, you giant!" and both ran around laughing and teasing each other. "So there was that moment before" Joochan thought._

Also,

  
_The three of them were at the station waiting for their bus to arrive. They had to go to a seafood market for a data gathering for their science project in which Donghyun only tagged along as it was Bomin and Joochan's research. While waiting, they were talking about the baseball game they watched last night._

_"Speaking of baseball, you want to become a baseball player back in middle school," said Donghyun to Bomin, "There were times when I had to wait for you until 6 PM coz you're practicing like crazy" both laugh reminiscing the old memory._

_"Junho got mad at me because I can't hit a single ball when he threw out like 20 balls already" Bomin continued._

_"Do you know Junho, the famous baseball player back in_ _middle_   _school?" Donghyun asked Joochan which the boy nodded "My classroom was next to his"_

_"Junho was a nice friend however, his patience ran out when it comes to Bomin"_

 

Donghyun and Bomin continued their story time, trying to tell Joochan what they usually do together back then. Both friends were very nice but at some point, Joochan felt sad and out of place until one Friday night.

 

**Kim Donghyun:**   
**I am going to watch a dance battle at Hongdae tomorrow. Wanna come?**

**Joochan:**   
**Yeah, sure :)**

**Kim Donghyun:**   
**Yes! See you at the station at 4 PM :D**

 

Joochan arrived at the station minutes earlier. He expected Bomin to be there but when Donghyun came and grabbed his wrist, he knew that only both of them were going. Donghyun was very happy to see the street dance battle. With all the "oohs" and "wows" that came out from his mouth and the sparkle on his cute eyes, Joochan knew how much Donghyun loves dancing.

"Wow! That was superb! Did you see his moves? It was all on point like- huk hak huk hak-" said Donghyun in fascination, imitating the dance moves he remembered from the guy who won 1st place.

Joochan found Donghyun amazing and cute at the same time, "Yeah I saw everything, I was there!" he laughed.

Donghyun also laughed, "I bet you're thirsty, let's go to McDonald's"

Settling with their burgers and drinks, Joochan started to ask, "Where is Bomin by the way? You guys are attached at the hip"

"Bomin got the flu. It has been raining lately, you know"

"Ah... I see. Will he watch the street dance if he's in shape?"

Donghyun stared at him for a second and said, "No. His dad probably won't let him come here to Hongdae. That's why I am very happy that you came with me. You did enjoy it right?"

"Of course! I told you I like dancing too,"

"Then dance with me," Donghyun asked out of the blue.

"H-huh?"

"I said dance with me. Audition with me. Videos should be passed by the end of this year so we have like 4 months to practice. That'll do."

"B-but, I am not confident. Four months is too short!"

"I saw you danced already and it's good. I will help you all throughout"

"But what if I fail? I mean that's your dream, I don't wanna ruin your audition" And he meant it. Joochan can probably do anything to support Donghyun but not this. He wasn't even sure if he really had a passion for it, or he only got interested in dancing because he likes Donghyun. He doesn't know.

Donghyun slowly stretched his arm and hold Joochan's wrist and said, "Believe in me because I believe in you."

His friend's face turned serious and those small eyes are staring at his. Those words struck Joochan at the heart. Still unsure, he could only nod his head giving a small smile.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you Jooch! Thank you!" Donghyun straight jumped out of his chair and yelled happily as if he got an "I do" on his marriage proposal. People looked at them weirdly but Donghyun was just so happy that he couldn't contain himself. Joochan, being a shy person got really embarrassed with all the attention drawn.

"Hey relax. Sit down," Joochan ordered in which his friend obeyed, "You can't take it back 'kay? You are dancing with me. I'll make sure to tell Bomin about this so we'll have uh... what do you call that... a witness?"

Joochan laughed at it. Another side of Donghyun he discovered today. _"This boy can be pretty stupid sometime."_ he thought.   
And so, they went back home. Even on the bus, Donghyun couldn't stop his mouth from blabbering, telling Bomin everything that happened while Joochan was sitting beside him laughing at his friend's action.

 

Part 2

  
_Knock! Knock!_

"Jaehyun??" Daeyeol peeked at the door looking for his eldest.

"Yeah?" Jaehyun replied straightening himself from sprawling on the bed.

"Your brother caught the flu. I'll be taking care of him today and I want you to go somewhere so you won't catch it"

"Go where? I can stay inside my room, or I can take the shot today"

"Yes I know, but I couldn't take care of you because of your brother. Go to your uncle's place, stay there for a while. I'll be at ease to know you're 100 percent away from the flu"

"What about you?" Jaehyun asked worriedly, "I'll be fine. There was a flu shot at the university last week so I was able to immune myself" Daeyeol sat on Jaehyun's bed and patted his son's shoulder, "Pack your things and I'll tell Jangjun to pick you up"

Jaehyun obediently followed his dad. If there's one thing he couldn't do, that would be disobeying his father's order. Daeyeol could be a little OC when it comes to taking care of his sons, well, OC is an exaggeration but that's it. 

A little later after thirty minutes, a car honk can be heard outside.

"That must be Jangjun, let's go" Daeyeol carried Jaehyun's small box with his books on it and they headed outside. As soon as they opened the gate, Jangjun was smiling ear to ear and greeted them with enthusiasm.

"Hey whaddup my man!" extending his arm towards Jaehyun for a fist bump and the latter responded radiantly.

"Take care of him, Jangjun. I don't want your friends coming over your apartment while Jaehyun's staying there," warned Daeyeol.

"Of course! I even cleaned the place made it conducive for Jaehyun" Jangjun smiled widely again.

Daeyeol only shook his head and hugged his son, "Be sure to study well hmmm?",

"Yes, Dad. Tell Bomin I'm worried and that he needs to recover quickly"

"And you! I am warning you okay?" he returned his attention to Jangjun who's now on the driving seat.

"Aye aye captain!"

Jaehyun got inside the car, smiled once again at his Dad and they drove off.

"Poor baby Bomin" sighed Jangjun, "I guess you didn't take care of him properly huh, he got sick! I guess you only used the umbrella yourself, huh Jaehyun-ah?"

"What are you saying Jangjun-hyung," then they both laughed.

It rained a little bit on their way to Jangjun's apartment. When they arrived, Jaehyun settled his things in an extra room. It's pretty cozy with a very minimal design. It's kind of dim-lighted with only four small light bulbs on each corner of the ceiling but it fits Jaehyun's liking. It's an ideal personal space. He looked at the clock and it's still 4 pm so he decided maybe go out and hit the cafe. He put on his hoodie.

  
"Jangjun hyung?" he called out.

"Oh?" this _hyung_ was at the kitchen, preparing the ingredients he'll be cooking for tonight's dinner.

"Jangjun hyung, any cafe near your place?"

"Why? Are you going outside?"

"Yep. I feel like going outside"

"There's this old cafe where college students usually go to, left side from the main entrance and you can find a cafe at the end of this block, Nit Coffee"

"I see, thanks. I'll be back before dinner"

"You should be. I'll cook a good one. I am not Daeyeol's cousin for nothing" rolling the sleeves of his sweater up, and chopping on the air.

Jaehyun shook his head and went out.

_"Left side and the end of the block... Hmmm..."_ Jaehyun started walking, _"7/11... Foreign book store... Guitar shop... Nit Coffee"_

He entered the cafe and could only see a few people either chattering or facing their laptops. It's a good cafe with a retro vibe and books on the shelves where you can borrow to read.

He located a good spot at the corner near the window so he hurriedly took an order and got a book of his choice and sat comfortably. Rainbow Rowell's Carry On , kind of like a Harry Potter plot so he liked it. Rain poured outside, sipping his vanilla latte, and eating small portions of his cheesecake, Jaehyun felt like living his best life. Minutes later,

 

_*insert tapping sound*_

He heard someone tapping the table but he's too immersed to care. a little wet

_Tap tap tap_

Another tap and he broke free from his trance. 

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" asked someone.

He slowly lifted his head. He saw a guy standing in front of him carrying stuff and his bangs got a little wet, _"maybe because of the rain"_ Jaehyun thought. "Nope" he replied simply.

"May I?" 

Sharing is not really Jaehyun's thing. "I'll leave you can have this table" He closed his book and was about to get up when the guy waved his hand.

"Oh no, no. I'll just look for another space, you'll stay" he looked around

Jaehyun also looked around the café and only noticed that there were a lot of customers filling up the place. The guy couldn't seem to find an empty spot so he decided to share the table with him. Sharing won't kill him anyway, or that's what he thought.

"Let's share the table then, sit" Jaehyun finally said and took a seat flipping the pages where he left off. The guy, well that guy was Jibeom.

Jibeom sat and placed his stuff on the table, carefully not to disturbed the one in front of him. He breathed in and out and started doing his thing. Sharing a table with someone you don't know could be very awkward. Especially when Jibeom extended his right arm, blindly reaching out for his pen and accidentally touched Jaehyun's finger instead. The action sent sparks all over the latter's body and he jolted in surprise. Jibeom tried his best to concentrate however, there's something that made him threw glances at Jaehyun from time to time. _"Isn't he too pretty for a guy?"_ Jibeom thought. The moment Jaehyun raised his head earlier took Jibeom to another dimension. Jaehyun, on the other hand, felt the glances and was starting to get uncomfortable. It felt weird but Jaehyun is weirder so when Jibeom glanced once again, he shot his head up and looked at the latter straight on. Jibeom was caught in surprise, eyeballs looked like they're gonna come out from its socket. As if he was caught doing the strangest act.

  
All of a sudden, Jaehyun cracked up.

  
It made Jaehyun laugh. His shoulders were shaking as he laughed silently, the corner of his eyes crinkled cutely. Jibeom wanted to bury himself down to Earth's core and turned to ashes in an instant. If it wasn't the most embarrassing, Jibeom didn't know what is. Once Jaehyun calmed down, he faced Jibeom and mouthed, "serves you right" and then he stood up, closed the book and walked away.

Jibeom was left alone staring blankly outside the window. Trying to register what happened in a matter of a minute. He saw Jaehyun who passed by the window and he returned to his senses. "Aaaarrgghh!" he screamed silently, ruffled his hair and let out a sigh. He couldn't finish his PT presentation so he decided to just drink his coffee. Jaehyun somehow forgot to pick up the napkin from his cup earlier. Jibeom read the tiny name scribbled there. "J-a-e-h-y-u-n". Despite the funny incident, Jibeom still wanted to see Jaehyun again. He mindlessly took the napkin and pocketed it.

  
"Jaehyun huh..." Jibeom pondered for a while. "That low pitched husky voice sounded really familiar" he leaned back and took a sip of his coffee.

~

"Jibeom!" called Yongtaek chewing a fruity gummy who's body sprawled out on the sofa. "Where have you been?"

"Cafe"

"We'll be having ramen for dinner, what about you?" Seungmin called out from the kitchen.

"Anything's fine. I don't really mind, thank you" Jibeom answered and headed to his bedroom. He put down his things on the table and fell on the bed.

_*ting*_

_*ting*_   
_*ting*_   
_*ting*_

He checked his phone to see the person sending a lot of messages at the same time.

**Donghyun:**

**Jibeom-ah! Warning!**

**Dad's going to visit your dorm tomorrow.**   
**Be sure to clean up!**   
**You don't want to hear his nags on a Sunday morning right?!**

 

Jibeom groaned loudly and stretched his body like a cat. "Give me a break" he murmured.

 

 

 

**_to be continued_**...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough. Trying to figure out the flow of this story lmao. Till next chapter ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the story? It's been in my archive for months and I bravely decided to share it with you. I don't know how often I can update this but I'll try my best. 
> 
> I only used their first names cuz it felt weird changing their surnames (ex. Bong Jaehyun / Lee Jaehyun) But there you have it, their family tree!
> 
> Also, feel free to share your thoughts below :)


End file.
